


tear down your walls

by Vallern



Series: dance of fate [1]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-16
Updated: 2016-10-16
Packaged: 2018-08-22 20:15:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8299385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vallern/pseuds/Vallern
Summary: Kara likes to complain about Lena to Alex.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CalmSurrender](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CalmSurrender/gifts).



> Sorry for the late gift, but happy birthday, grandma! Sorry if it's sub-par, I don't know Lena enough yet :(
> 
> Title is from Tear Down Your Walls by Epica. No reason, I just like the song.

Alex is fast asleep on her warm bed with a pair of warmer arms encircles around her. She snuggles deeper to the embrace to fully taking advantages of her day off.

However, since the universe hates her, this perfect morning have to be ruined by a phone call.

“Alex, you have a call.”

“Mrghhhhh.”

There’s a shuffle behind her. “It’s Kara.”

“Hnghhhhhh.”

“Alex.” Poke. “Alexandra.” Poke. “Wake up, Brave One, Kara needs you.”

Alex mumbles something crude and burrows her head in the pillows.

Astra sighs and put Alex’s phone back on the side table. “Come on, Alex, you know she wouldn’t call you on your day off unless it’s important.” To emphasize her point, Astra starts to kiss Alex’s exposed neck and shoulder.

“Mmm…”

Astra starts to stroke Alex’s toned stomach. She wiggles around, but not really awake yet.

Alex yelps when Astra’s hands starts to dip lower. She opens her eyes and turns to face a smirking Astra.

“You know, I could continue…” Astra says while stroking Alex’s inner thighs. She spread her legs wider, glad for the attention. “…if you pick up the phone.”

“Damn it, woman, stop being a tease!”

“Just call her back and afterwards, we can continue as much as you want.”

“I’ll hold you to that.”

With a grumble Alex gets off the bed and pick up her phone to call Kara back in the bathroom. Astra still can hear her, of course, but whatever. She has to pee anyway.

She calls Kara back and put it on the speaker. Kara picks up at the first ring.

_“Alex! Thank God! You gotta help me!”_

“Good morning to you too, sis,” Alex yawns while lowering her shorts and sitting on the toilet.

_“Hello, good morning to you, the best sister in the world!”_

“I know. What’s up?”

_"I’m freaking out right now! Ms. Grant finally gave me my first assignment!”_

“Finally! What about?”

Kara’s next words are drowned by the sound of the toilet flushed.

“Sorry, what?”

_“Interviewing Lena Luthor.”_

Alex’s hand hovers on the faucet. “Like, Lena Luthor’s L-Corp? The Lena Luthor who shot someone to save my ass?”

_“The very same.”_

“Isn’t that a good thing? That means Cat trusts you with big news, right?” Alex asks while washing her hands.

 _“I know, but…”_ Kara is quiet for a while. Alex starts to brush her teeth when she speaks again. “ _I’m really nervous, Alex. What if I screw this up?”_

“You won’t. If Cat thought you couldn’t do it, she wouldn’t give the assignment to you,” she says while spitting out the toothpaste to the sink.

_“I suppose so. It’s just that…”_

“It’s just what?”

_“Lena Luthor is really intimidating, okay?”_

“Are you saying Supergirl is scared of a mere CEO?”

 _“She’s not a ‘mere’ CEO, Alex! She’s_ the _CEO for the company that tries to kill my cousin who knows how many times!”_

“Look, it was _Lex_ Luthor who did that, not her. Besides, she helped us already, right? Just give her a chance.”

_"Yeah… you’re right. But she’s still intimidating, though!”_

“I won’t deny that part.”

_“I guess I’ll call her office to set up the time, then. Bye Alex! Talk to you later!”_

“Bye, Kara.”

She gets out of the bathroom and throws her phone to the nightstand before Astra throws her to the bed.

 

* * *

 

That night, when they’re snuggling on the couch while watching _Westworld_ , Kara calls again.

“Hey, how is it?”

_“She asked me to do dinner!”_

“O…kay? That’s normal, right? Besides, free food.” On the screen, Maeve is aggressively trying to seduce a guest and Alex nearly drools.

_“Yeah, but I didn’t expect that she asked for dinner interview! I’m not ready for that!”_

“Kara, chill. It’s an interview, not a date.” Astra kisses her hair and she sighs happily. “What, do you want it to be a date or something?”

Silence.

“… Kara?”

_“What? No, of course not! Psh, Alex! Stop talking nonsense!”_

“Riiiiiight.”

_“What? It’s true! What are you implying, Alex?!”_

“That you want to go on a date with Lena Luthor?” Now Maeve is moving on to the female guest and Alex’s desire to drool is twice as strong now.

_“I-I’m not! Why do you think that?!”_

“Because you were quiet when I asked whether you want it to be a date or something.”

_“Winn sent me a picture of a cat that looked like Mark Ruffalo!”_

“Sure, Kara. Whatever you say.”

_“Why won’t you believe me?!”_

“Kara, just admit that you want it to be a date. I won’t judge.”

 _“I don’t want it to be a date, Alex!”_ Kara’s voice gets higher; a telling proof that she lies. _“I just want it to go smoothly and I can get a good interview to satisfy Ms. Grant!”_

“Satisfy Ms. Grant, huh?”

_“You know what I mean, Alex!”_

“Yeah, yeah, I know. Relax, Kara. All you have to do is breathe and try to connect with her. Show people who she is behind the ‘Lena Luthor, CEO’ thing. She gets what she wants, you get your interview. Everyone wins.”

_“… That’s what Ms. Grant said, too.”_

“See? There you have it.”

 _“Yeah, I guess._ ”

“When is the interview?”

_“Tomorrow at 8 in this fancy restaurant with an unpronounceable name.”_

“She’s trying to impress you or intimidate you, probably both. But don’t be afraid, Kara. You know you can do it. Maiden of Might shouldn’t bend over to a mere human.”

_“You’re right. I should be the one that do the bending. Bye, Alex!”_

“Bye, Kara.”

Alex nearly throws her phone in surprise when Astra starts to nibble her ears. “You know, my niece is right. She and I shouldn’t bend to a mere human, and we should be the one that do the bending instead.”

Alex shivers.

 

* * *

 

For once, it’s a quiet week at the DEO. No alien sightings, no metahuman wreaking havoc, no nothing. Even Lord isn’t trying to mess with Kara and/or aliens for once.

Suffice to say, Alex is bored.

She finished all of her projects two weeks ago and all of her paperwork a week ago. She’s itching for a spar, but Kara is busy with CatCo thing, Vasquez is sick, and it’s not like she could drag J’onn from his work to spar with her. Astra is off to Japan for DEO’s business, so she’s bored and lonely, a combination that she hates more than anything.

So, when Kara calls her, Alex jumps at the chance to do _something_.

“Hey!”

_“Hey, Alex. Are you busy?”_

“Nope, I was contemplating to steal J’onn’s food to see his reaction, but nah. Anyway, how was the interview?”

_“Oh my god, Alex! She called me ‘Ms. Danvers’ so much I swear it followed me to my dream! It was so maddening!”_

Suddenly, Alex has a very familiar flashback.

“Maybe she’s uncomfortable with calling you by your name? It implies familiarity, after all.”

_“Yeah, but she asked me to call her ‘Lena’! I obliged, yet she called me ‘Ms. Danvers’! It’s pissing me off!”_

“I wonder why?”

_“Because she didn’t see me as an equal, Alex! She wants to distance herself from me!”_

“Why do you care if she distances herself from you? You’re not friends with her, and it was just an interview.”

 _“I don’t…”_ Kara’s voice drops so low Alex has to strain her ears to hear the next part. _“I don’t want her to distance herself from me.”_

“Why?”

_“She said she hoped we could be friends and that she wanted to see me again, but yesterday? What she did and what she said were two different things! Ugh!”_

“Well, Kara, welcome to humanity. What we said and what we meant are often different.”

_“Yeah, and it’s so annoying.”_

“Forget it, Kara. If she doesn’t see you as an equal, then fuck her. You have a lot of people that sees you as an equal.”

 _“I know,_ ” Kara sighs. _“I wish she does see me as an equal, though…”_

“Kara, you don’t need her approval, okay? So, tell me about the interview.”

_“Well…”_

* * *

 

Alex is on her lunch break at the cafeteria with Vasquez.  The TV is blaring behind her, but Alex pays it no mind, her attention is on her burger and cheesy fries. She is content munching on her food, until Vasquez kicks her legs under the table and nudges her chin to the TV.

Alex turns around to see a video of Supergirl flying away from an exploded building while carrying _Lena Luthor_ bridal style.

Vasquez has to thump her back to dislodge a piece of fries that she chokes on.

 

* * *

 

A few hours later, Kara comes to the DEO to receive her usual check-up and rejuvenation on sun bed.  Alex finally gets a chance to speak with Kara after finishing her paperwork.

“Hey, are you okay?” She asks while sitting on a chair near the sun bed. Kara opens one eye and smiles.

“Yeah, I am. Just a bit tired. Sorry to make you worry, Alex.”

“I always worry. That’s what you do when your little sister is out there with dangers around her.”

“Your little sister is also out there to save people, so there’s that.”

“I know, and I’m proud of you.”

Kara’s smile widens. “Thanks.”

“So… that was great that you can save Lena Luthor right on time, huh?”

“Lena Luthor and all of her employees, thanks to early warning system. She was the last person to get out, though, that’s why I had to fly her to a safe place. Something about a captain and a ship…? I don’t know, I didn’t hear her when a building exploded behind me.”

“You did great, Kara.”

“Thanks.”

They’re quiet while holding each other’s hand. Alex is glad her sister is alright and saved yet another day.

“Alex?”

“Yeah?”

“Lena kissed my cheek as thanks.”

Alex peers down to Kara’s blushing face. Her eyes are still closed, but she smiles from ear-to-ear.

“Happy?”

“… Yeah.”

“That’s all I want.”

Kara squeezes Alex’s hand, and she squeezes it back.

 

* * *

 

“Alex! Alex! Open the door, now!”

Alex and Astra come up for air with Kara’s interruption. They look at each other and Astra smoothes out Alex’s shirt while Alex arranges Astra’s hair to cover a massive hickey on her neck.

“Coming!”

She unlocks the door and Kara looks so pale. Alex’s heart clenches in her chest, fearing the worst.

“Hey, what’s wrong? Come on in.” She pulls Kara inside and Astra hugs her tightly. After she locks the door, she joins in the hug to form a group hug.

Kara inhales deeply and extricates herself from the hug.

“Please don’t kill me.”

“Kara, you’re scaring me. What’s wrong?”

“I…” Kara gulps and Astra let Kara squeezes her hand as strong as possible.

“LenaLuthorknowsI’mSupergirl.” Kara averts her eyes to the ceiling.

“Wait, what?” Alex doesn’t want to believe what Kara just said, but from the way Astra bit her lips, it looks bad.

“Lena Luthor knows I’m Supergirl, oh my God Alex please don’t kill me, I swear I didn’t tell her! She found out by herself!”

Alex feels like her heart is punched by an invisible hand. “How?!”

“She said she cross-referenced Clark’s file with mine, and she found out about the adoption and Jeremiah and even you and Aunt Astra! And now she knows who Clark is!”

“Son of a bitch!”

“Alex, please don’t do anything to Lena! I swear she wouldn’t tell anyone!”

“Does this Lena blackmail you, Little One?” Astra narrows her eyes.

“No, God no! She said she would keep it quiet and she wouldn’t interfere with Clark and I just because she knows who we are…” Kara bit her lips.

“Kara, her words isn’t enough. She has to come to DEO to swear a complete secrecy and binds her in a contract.”

“But you wouldn’t hurt her, right Alex?”

“I won’t, as long as she doesn’t hurt you.”

Kara smiles a little at that. “She won’t.”

“Tell her to come to DEO tomorrow, and we’ll see how it goes.”

“Alright.”

 

* * *

 

True to her words, Lena Luthor swears she wouldn’t leak the secret to anyone. J’onn confirms it with his mind-reading power, but he still makes her signs a contract of secrecy. Lena signs it with an eye roll and a snark about how maybe the cousins should be more discreet. It’s not like a pair of glasses and terrible postures are going to fool anyone with eyes and half a brain, she says.

Alex agrees with her, but she keeps her mouth shut.

When she comes to pick up Kara, she sees Lena and Kara talks about something. Kara laughs and Lena looks at her fondly.

Kara stops laughing when Lena tucks in a stray of loose hair behind her ears.

Alex closes the door while shaking her head.

_She’s a goner._

**Author's Note:**

> I can't make a Supergirl fic without General Danvers, it seems. Also, I love Lena so much ugh Katie McGrath is perfect :')


End file.
